


Как же, черт возьми, не вовремя

by XMRomalia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana is pregnant, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Her husband loves her so much, Pre-Overwatch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Ана узнала, что носит под сердцем ребенка.





	Как же, черт возьми, не вовремя

Осень только-только вступала в свои владения. Дни все еще были длинными, уютными, ночи же не приносили заморозков — казалось, радоваться нужно последним теплым денькам. Выуживать на один, а то и на два отпускных больше, проводить время вместе с дорогими сердцу людьми, пока еще можно, пока удавка Омнического Кризиса еще давала шанс вздохнуть, еще позволяла — хотя бы немного — продышаться, жить.

Её руки были перемотаны бинтами — последнее сражение оказалось жарким, как ад. Их прижали под Сивой, едва не стерли в песок — черт знает, что было бы, не возьми Ана руководство миссией на себя. Не врежь она командиру, что собирался пустить их всех в атаку; не прикажи она окопаться, держаться вместе и не высовываться. Смешок с трудом покинул глотку.

Едва не погибла. Опять.

Война не выбирала себе жертв. Она забирала и забирала; невинных и виноватых — кровавая дань ей важна в количестве, не качестве. Каждый день кто-то покидал этот мир, каждый день Ана до кого-то да не дозванивалась. Порой получалось тешить себя надеждой, видя сообщения о потери связи со страной — может, они живы? В отряде повстанцев?

Чайник с треснувшей пластиковой ручкой щелкнул, оповещая. Ана поднялась, идя к нему, заваривая себе чай.

Как бы ей ни хотелось, ни желалось — она не наивна. Знала, что Омнический Кризис двигался семимильными шагами, что людей становилось все меньше, машин — все больше. Это мир, где самой жить не хотелось, не то, что кого-то приводить.

Холод прошелся от этих мыслей по её плечам. Ана знала — окно закрыто, двери тоже. Этот холод не был сквозняком, настоящей прохладой; дрожь, вызванная им — всего лишь дрожь. Всего лишь страх, животный страх, что вынуждал укладывать ладонь чуть выше пупка, точно в каком-то глупом, наивном стремлении защитить.

Еще нечего, — подсказывала логика.  
Уже слишком много чего, — шептало сердце, и Ана отпила чаю, почти не отреагировав на то, как обожгло язык. Безвкусно и приторно, но отрезвляло — именно то, что нужно сейчас. Прямо сейчас, когда Джайдип сидел за столом за её спиной, почти не дышал, оглушенный новостью. Её голос был почти что чеканкой всего пару минут назад, обманкой по сути — как кольцо с позолотой. Жесткость снаружи, но ужас — внутри. Ана старалась говорить кратко, по существу, доносить информацию понятно — так, будто бы её руки дрожали от усталости и перенапряжения, а голос срывался на шепот не от страха, но… от чего-то другого. Обыденного. Неважного.

Она позволила себе зыркнуть на мужа через плечо. Тот молчал. Снял кольцо и крутил его пальцами, что делал редко, очень редко. На памяти Аны — всего трижды: в день похорон деда, в её первое возвращение с именуемых в узких кругах «суицидальных миссий» и… сегодня. Черт.

Было взаправду трудно дышать, но она пыталась. Равно как и старалась осознать, что делать дальше в этом аду, катавасии бесконечных сражений и лишь редких встреч с человеком, что любил её; что заставлял жить, выстраивал веру в окружающий мир кирпичик за кирпичиком, позволил войти в свою жизнь, пить своё какао и таскать очки, что защищали глаза от света мониторов.

«Тебе они идут», — вспоминала она чужой смешок, поцелуй в затылок. Это было, казалось, целую вечность назад, но она помнила тот отпускной, помнила просмотры фильмов года её рождения, тихие смешки. То, как супруг целовал её сбитые в кровь костяшки, обнимал, гладил по спине и позволял втихую смеяться над игрой актеров, что напоминала сырный хлебушек.

В те дни было тепло и невозможно уютно, а чужая улыбка — роднее всего на свете.

Развернувшись всем телом и направившись к столу, Ана сглотнула и тихо выдохнула, потирая переносицу.

Как она могла все испортить… так просто?

— Как давно? — Джайдип вновь надел на палец кольцо, повел плечами, глянул без упрека. Комок в горле почти душил Ану, не давал вдохнуть; она не виновата, но чувствовала себя таковой. Потому что должна была предугадать, подумать собственной, черт подери, головой. Сделать все правильно, а не… не так.

— Семь недель, — выдыхала она эхом то, что пару дней назад сказал врач. Выдыхала и невольно убирала ладонь от кружки с чаем, одергивала майку ниже, точно пытаясь закрыться, спрятаться, пускай живот все еще не выказывал и намека на зарождающуюся беременность.

— Боги, — Джай выглядел озадаченным. Не злым, не оскорбленным, ничего в этом духе. Ана же осязала себя мертвой внутри, обманщицей и той самой дурой, что вечно не вовремя. Не вовремя родилась, не вовремя пошла в армию, вышла замуж и залетела. Черт.

Хоть один плюс: её не тошнило, не ломило спину. Она чувствовала себя прекрасно, правда. Физически, по крайней мере.

Джайдип же утыкался носом в сцепленные замком пальцы, смотрел куда-то вперед себя. Думал, и эта неизвестность Амари убивала.

— Я знаю, что не вовремя. Но ты должен был знать, — шептала она, упираясь локтями в стол. Пряча лицо в ладонях, выдыхая отчаянно и горько, — понимаю: должна избавиться, тут и думать не о чем, но Джай, я не… 

— Ана.

Она дышала поверхностно, когда глянула на него исподлобья. Это было почти смешно — Ана один из лучших снайперов ебанной египетской армии, ей тридцать с хреном лет, она сильна и опасна; новобранцы ссались в штаны только от мысли, что Ана Амари будет на них кричать… а она готова разрыдаться. Точно девчонка, убежав в комнату и свернувшись калачиком на кровати. И плевать на возраст, плевать на все.

— Ты хочешь его? — Джайдип глядел уверенно, спрашивал мягко, поднимаясь из-за стола, обходя его. — Хочешь этого ребенка?

— Я…

Ана сглатывала комок в горле, старалась думать здраво. Перерыв между миссиями вряд ли будет дольше пары дней, максимум недели; её саму слишком жестко растили — почти как цветок, сорняк под окнами — дабы она знала, как нужно правильно — учить, воспитывать, любить. Как нужно говорить с чадом, готовить его к жизни в этом мире. Она не обладала нужными навыками, силами, временем; выбор, казалось, очевиден — какой к чертям собачьим ребенок?!

Но вопрос был не таков. Джай спросил «хочешь ли?».  
Совсем другой вопрос, иной смысл.

Она закрывала глаза — и перед взором возникала душащей дымкой сцена из детства. Горячий египетский песок, запах пота и жара, что вынуждал медленно умирать, запекаясь на солнце до золотой корочки; багрянец, вкус крови на языке — с прокушенной губы, следов зубов на щеке. Все такое знакомое, невозможное… и родное.

Только вот на месте отца — она сама. И в её руках нож, на теле ребенка, чьего лица она не могла разобрать — порезы, синяки, гематомы. Он — или она?.. — глотал слёзы, обиду, а Ана… Ана звала его ничтожеством.

«Хорошая попытка!..»

Амари открывала глаза, затем быстро-быстро моргала.  
И лишь в тот момент осознала, что плачет сама.

Муж за ту минуту успел подойти, опуститься на пол у её ног. Ана повернулась к нему скорее инстинктивно, чем по настоящему желанию; думала, что сейчас услышит уговоры на прерывание, или же наоборот — требование оставить. Она боялась и того, и того одинаково; боялась, что её тело опять не будет в её власти. Будет… чьим-то. Не её.

Мужчина же ласково смотрел снизу вверх, мягко брал её кисть в свою, целуя запястье:

— Я поддержу любое твое решение, Ана, — его свободная ладонь поднялась, утирая влагу со щеки Амари. Проводя подушечкой по линии скулы, и женщина всхлипнула, утыкаясь, отираясь о чужую кожу прирученным (и называемым в кой-то веки по имени, а не по обидным кличкам) зверьком — тем самым, что не верил. Которого приютили, окружили лаской и теплом, но тот все еще вздрагивал от резких шумов и вскидывания рук.

— Даже если я избавлюсь от ребенка? — Она едва узнавала свой голос в тихом-тихом шепоте.

— Даже если ты избавишься от ребенка.

Она уложила свою ладонь поверх чужой, вздохнула тяжко, переплетая пальцы. Джайдип глядел нестрого, попросту молчал, поддерживая присутствием — простым, очевидным. Тем, что он не винит её, конкретно её, в случившемся; что виноваты они оба, но решать — Ане. Просто потому, что это её тело; просто потому, что в подобных вещах он попросту не имел права решать за двоих.

Египтянка знала это, потому что лгать Джайдип не умел. И от того происходящее — и его слова, и поддержка — все больше и больше напоминало сон. Сон, в котором Амари, выросшей в среде, где все решалось за неё… было дико. Чуточку так.

— Я хочу его. Или её, — поникшие плечи египтянки говорили о многом. И о мыслях «я никогда не буду, как отец», и о желании попробовать дать жизнь, а не отнять. — Но ребенок не игрушка, Джай. Мы не можем просто «завести его», а после разойтись по делам, как раньше. Нужно подготовиться, выделить время, средства…

Она наклонилась, утыкаясь своим лбом в чужой. Позволив Джайдипу взять себя за руки, позволив ему просто прикрыть глаза, выслушивая то, что у неё на уме:

— К тому же… черт. Мы можем погибнуть. Оба, — Ана закрывала глаза, дыша все спокойнее и спокойнее. Присутствие супруга и мало-помалу отпускающее напряжение грядущей неизвестности действовали на неё умиротворяюще, тепло и просто… уютно, что ли, — и даже если я смогу к тому моменту родить…

— Ш-ш-ш.

Его пальцы убрались от ладоней, легко накрыли женские губы. Он не выглядел раздраженным или взбешенным, нет; он улыбался, стоя на коленях, грея ладони Аны собственным теплом и зыркая в чужие очи.

— Мы и до встречи друг с другом могли не дожить, — он пожимал плечами, просто ведя ладонью выше, просто оглаживая чужую татуировку — и по завитку, и по черточке, идущей перпендикулярно глазу, — и до сегодняшнего дня. Я мог не доехать, ты — не пережить миссию.

— Джай, я не…

— Я понимаю, — мужчина выдыхал со смешком, переводя пальцы на женский затылок и склоняя её, целуя — неспешно, размеренно, ни к чему не обязывая. Просто, точно они не муж и жена, но обыкновенные влюбленные — как много-много лет назад.

Отстранившись, он все еще не отводил взгляда, гладил успокаивающе, и у нее кольнуло где-то под сердцем от мысли, что он говорил правду: она могла не дожить. Могла, но она здесь. И ребенок, что мог выйти с её красным цветком, и супруг, что глядел на неё глазами цвета рассвета и текучего мёда — все они тут, в относительном тепле и безопасности родных стен.

Женщина хотела сказать что-то. Хоть что-то, чтобы выразить свою благодарность, но ему этого не нужно было — вовсе; он вел пальцами по коже чужого затылка, приглаживал её, точно перенервничавшую волчицу, шептал в придачу успокаивающе:

— Мы должны сделать выбор. И знаешь? Если ты правда хочешь его оставить, то я что-нибудь придумаю. Возьму работу на дом, попрошу у руководства понимания. Буду помогать столько, сколько смогу; подключу свою семью, друзей. Если же нет…

Он выдыхал странно. Точно грустно, но одновременно невозможно тепло, с поддержкой, бодаясь своим лбом в чужой:

— То я поддержу тебя. И мы никому ничего не скажем.

Решение. Оно за ней, по сути, и, закусив нижнюю губу, Ана глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, позволив себе расслабиться, зыркнуть мужу прямо в глаза. После — поцеловать его в уголок губ, обнять крепко-крепко за плечи. Без слов поблагодарив и за поддержку, и за понимание.

Да или нет.   
Вопрос все еще был в силе.  
Жизнь или смерть. Жизнь или смерть.

Война не выбирала себе жертв. Она забирала и забирала; невинных и виноватых — кровавая дань ей важна была в количестве, не качестве. И Ана могла бояться, жить в страхе и просыпаться по ночам от каждого шороха… или жить. Жить назло смерти.

Решение пришло к ней, и, выдохнув, она уткнулась поплотнее в изгиб чужой шеи, точно прячась — от проблем, войны, всего мира.

— Твои родители убьют меня, — сказала она вслух… и нашла свой вздох слишком печальным и глупым, но последовавший за ним смех Джайдипа как бы подсказал — черт, пожалуй, оно того стоило.

— Разве что тем, что затискают до смерти.


End file.
